regrets
by camus47
Summary: pensées d'un chevalier à un autre


_**Pensées et ressentis de CAMUS**_

Nous venions de vaincre Shâka. Bien que je n'eus pas vraiment de lien avec lui, ça me

faisais mal d'avoir dû éliminer un frère.

À mes côtés, Shura et Saga laissaient également transparaître leur tristesse.

Quelques minutes nous suffirent pour sécher nos larmes. Personne ne devait voir

nos sentiments. Surtout les miens puisque j'étais considéré comme l'être le plus insensible

du sanctuaire.

Heureusement pour moi, la pluie qui s'abattait depuis que les fleurs des arbres jumeaux étaient tombées, masquer les sillons de mes larmes. Je souffrais de ce que l'on venait de

faire et de la mission que le seigneur des enfers nous avait imposée. C'est vrai, j'avais eu

l'idée de revenir à la vie mais pas pour prendre la tête de ma déesse.

Alors que j'étais dans mes pensées, Saga ramassa le rosaire laissé par le sixième

gardien et d'un commun accord, nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'entrée du jardin de Twin Sal

pour affronter nos frères d'ors et de bronze.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et on s'avança. Saga alla directement vers Mû sans tenir compte

que Shura et moi, nous nous étions arrêtés.

J'écoutais distraitement la discussion entre les deux hommes, ma concentration étant

fixée sur un autre chevalier.

Il avait changé. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement plus longs, son corps était beaucoup

plus musclé et son visage avait perdu ses formes enfantines depuis la dernière fois que je

l'avais vu, il y a un an de cela, jours pour jours. Je voyais tout cela, malgré ma cécité, grâce à mon cosmo qui était devenu pitoyable, si je puis dire, par rapport au sien.

Je sentais qu'il me détaillait. Bien que pris par les remords de devoir lui faire

traverser une nouvelle épreuve, j'étais quand même très fier de lui mais je ne pouvais

lui faire savoir sans qu' Hadès ne s'en aperçoive.

Fier pour ce qu'il avait accompli certes, mais également parce que son visage était

enfin dénué d'émotions et son cosmo était pareil aux glaciers de notre chère Sibérie.

Malgré l'impassibilité dont il faisait preuve, je ressentais, néanmoins, la confusion en lui.

Soudain, je fus projeté en l'air et atterrit lourdement sur le sol en même temps que

mes deux acolytes. C'était Aiolia qui venait de nous envoyer son Lightning plasma. Il était

furieux et dans un sens, je le comprenais. Mû essaya de le raisonner mais en vain. Il nous

lança une seconde fois son attaque mais Saga réagit et la fit disparaître grâce à son another

dimension. Il parla un peu avec eux avant d'être interrompu par des pas puis une voix qui me fit froid dans le dos. Cette voix était celle de la personne la plus chère à mon cœur.

Celle de mon meilleur ami, mon frère, celui que j'aimais. Le fort et fier scorpion.

Il nous regarda tour à tour et rapidement mais s'arrêta quelques secondes de plus sur

moi.

Son regard exprimait une profonde colère noire envers les autres, mais je savais que

pour moi, il y avait plus que cela. Ce que j'y vis fut une profonde déception.

Pendant qu'il discutait avec Mû, je me décidais, même si c'était trop tard, à lui révéler ce

que je ressentais pour lui. Avant même de lui avoir transmis mentalement mes sentiments, il nous

lança trois de ses aiguillons. Avec difficultés, nous nous relevâmes et en attendant les prochains, je

lui déclarai ce que j'éprouvais pour lui. Le regard qu'il me jeta me tétanisa de froid. Un regard noir, froid et dur que je n'avais jamais vu sur son visage même envers les autres. Je n'eus même pas le temps d'avaler ma salive que Saga, Shura et moi recevions trois autres aiguilles.

Alors qu'il répondait aux autres ors, j'entendis mentalement : « TU TE FOUS DE MOI ?!

TU CROIS QUE CELA TE SAUVERAS ? JE NE TE PARDONNERAIS PAS CETTE TRAHISON ! ».

Cela me fit mal mais je m'y étais attendu. Il continua à nous infligés le Scarlett Needle

jusqu'au dernier coup mais il fut interrompu par Saga avant de réussir.

Le gémeau avait utilisé son galaxian explosion et lorsque les étoiles éclatèrent, cela me fit mal de voir mon scorpion projetait contre le plafond du temple. Il se releva non sans peine et de

longues minutes après, on se mit en position pour utiliser une nouvelle fois l'Athéna

Exclamation contre ceux qui avaient été nos frères pendant une très longue période.

A notre grand étonnement, eux aussi se placèrent dans cette position et les bronzes

finirent par tenter de nous faire revenir à la raison mais sans succès.

Je me trouvais positionner en face de Milo. Celui-ci me jeta un regard rempli de haine mais également d'un sentiment d'amour perdu.

Alors il m'avait aimé aussi ?! Ce qu'on avait pu être bête à ne pas se dévoiler… . Je pensais

qu'il se dévoilerait alors que j'étais encore en vie. Les sentiments que j'avais encore pour lui me

donnaient envie de me jeter à ses pieds et de le supplier de me pardonner. Oui, j'étais prêt à mettre ma fierté de côté, quitte à me faire rabaisser, juste pour obtenir son pardon. Mais je savais que quoi que je fasse, je ne l'obtiendrai pas.

Lorsque les deux Athéna Exclamation s'entrechoquèrent, l'onde de choc envoya les bronzes

contre les piliers du temple. Cela me fit mal de voir mon disciple, que je considérais comme mon fils, être projetait ainsi. Malheureusement pour moi, Milo ressenti ma douleur et il me lança d'une voix

froide et glaciale par télépathie : _« Cela te fait mal de le voir projeté ainsi ? As-tu aussi mal que lui_

 _alors qu'il a était obligé de te tuer ? Sais-tu la souffrance qu'il a endurée ?_


End file.
